The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEPZ05148’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and uniform Zonal Geranium cultivars with early flowering habit and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany in 1996 of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number Z W 001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number Z BS 001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLEPZ05148 was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.